<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shi-Gon Appreciation Art by Darth_Videtur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379733">Shi-Gon Appreciation Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur'>Darth_Videtur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Quieev, Sith and Jedi, Slash, possible sexy times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shee-Gon/Quieev/Shi-Gon/etc = Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn and Naboo Ambassador Sheev Palpatine. I love the dynamics between these two: the older rogue Jedi padawan who marches to the beat of his own drum, and the younger abused redheaded Sith Apprentice who always has to cause trouble. The Big Bad of the Saga needs his wholesome Jedi to rein him in. My guilty pleasure rare pairing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Sheev Palpatine, Qui-Gon Jinn/Sheev Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stop Calling Me Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qui-Gon just called Sheev "Freckles." </p>
<p>He hates it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We need an official name for this pairing. <br/>Quieev? <br/>Shi-Gon? <br/>Palpajinn?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>